Legado Salvaje
by blacking
Summary: Naruto descubrirá un gran secreto de su pasado, ya que todo el mundo le a mentido sobre sus orígenes de su, legado Es solo una re propuesta más detallada y con un nuevo enfoque, técnicamente es un crossover con bloody roar, Cambrian, como siempre en mis fics sera estilo harem y con los padres de naruto vivos, M por violencia y lemon futuros
1. Cap 1

Nota del autor; naruto no me pertenecen bla bla bla

prologo-propuesta

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la gente aún no conocía el concepto de chakra solían luchar entre ellos. Los humanos adoraban a un pilar divino conocido como el Dios Árbol, este Dios no se inmiscuyó en las continuas luchas que llevaban a cabo los humanos. Cada mil años aparecía una fruta en el Dios Árbol la cuál por tradición las personas no debían poner sus manos sobre ella pero una princesa tomo la fruta prohibida y la comió con el fin de ganar la guerra, su nombre era Kaguya Otsutsuki, con esto Kaguya fue capaz de conseguir un poder divino y ganar la guerra ella sola, ella fue la primera humana en usar el chakra y el hijo de Kaguya nació con chakra ya en su cuerpo. Sin embargo el Dios Árbol enfureció por aquella ofensa y quiso recuperar lo que le habían robado, este era la Bestia de Diez Colas. El hijo de Kaguya pudo pararlo, Hagoromo Otsutsuki quien con el pasar del tiempo seria conocido como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos que por vencerlo sería venerado y considerado un Dios y una leyenda por las generaciones venideras.

Esa era la historia que escribieron pero no todo era verdad, la princesa era una esclava pero era cierto que gracias a Kaguya la guerra seso por un periodo, y que el sabio no era su único hijo, las guerras no fueron solo entre hombre/humanos, sino por una especie más poderosa que inicio habitar el mundo al mismo tiempo que los humanos estos eran los Zoanthropes.

Zoanthropes: criaturas poseedoras de una fuerza animal e intelecto humano. Su existencia ha sido una leyenda desde la aparición de la historia humana, pero sin saberlo ellos convivieron codo a codo siempre escondiendo su poder, buscando un lugar para llamarlo hogar, mientras los humanos peleaban y adoraban al dios árbol, ellos prosperaron, y cuando las guerras humanas amenazaron sus hogares, el clan alado de las montañas pidió que se eliminaran a todos los humanos, el clan del rugido del valle que los sometieran y esclavizaran por ser débiles y el ultimo clan, el clan del mar que simplemente que aquellos que entraran a su territorio buscando problemas lo eliminarían, esto ocasiono que se iniciara una guerra entre los 3 clanes Zoanthropes, y una guerra más poderosa y temible que la de los humanos iniciara.

La guerra humana fue detenida por protegerse de los Zoanthropes que amenazaban con eliminar a cualquier humano que quedaran en fuego cruzado, mientras lejos del campo de batalla; Una joven chica esclava de nombre Kaguya avía escapado de sus amos, hombres que querían meter a la joven chica de cabello rojo en un burdel y ganar dinero a costas de su cuerpo, ella no savia de las violentas guerras que avía entre los Zoanthropes y los humanos, y por error avía entrado a un poblado que avía sido tomado por las fuerzas del clan del valle, ella termino prisionera y entregada como esclava personal a gado hijo del líder de los Zoanthropes de el clan del valle, un joven rubio de su edad, ella resinada a su nuevo estado de esclava de aquel joven, pero sin saberlo este al verla se enamoró de ella, este nunca la trato como esclava, ella al ver los tratos de aquel joven también lentamente se fue enamorando, 5 años después ella era la novia secreta de gado ya que según los Zoanthropes no podían rebajarse a relacionarse con los humanos seres inferiores que solo servían para su diversión o en muchas de las ocasiones siendo solamente su comida, un día fueron descubiertos por Rita la prometida de gado, una mujer mayor que él y líder del clan de la montaña, para establecer una alianza entre clanes y someter al clan del abismo y esclavizar toda aldea humana, pero ella no hizo nada, pero el día de su boda ella pidió la sangre de la misma esclava de gado para que se ocupara en la ceremonia como vino y su cuerpo fuera ocupado para el banquete, gado ya siendo líder del clan del rugido tenía que velar por su clan así que el día de la boda, Rita estaba feliz bebiendo la sangre de esa humana y viendo como gado también se la tomaba.

Sin saber que esa sangre era de otro esclavo ya gado había dejado en libertad a Kaguya, al poco tiempo la ex-esclava decidió que para poder estar junto a su ser amado ella tenía que detener la guerra y fue al templó del fruto, tomó y comió la fruta prohibida del Dios Árbol.

Logrando consiguió el poder Divino y lo usó para terminar la guerra de los Zoanthropes y los humanos por sí misma, convirtiéndose así en la primer humana en usar chakra. Tiempo más tarde, ella tuvo una hija con gado, el cual nació con la habilidad de los Zoanthropes y usar chakra y al año tuvo otro hijo, este sería conocido como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, ella envió a su hija con gado para que aprendiera sobre su don y ella se quedó con el niño para poder guiar las naciones humanas. Rita al enterarse de la identidad de la madre de la niña decidió vengarse de toda la humanidad ya que esta sería la siguiente en ser el líder de los clanes ya que era estéril

Así que fue donde estaba el dios árbol y usando magia oscura hizo que este se levantara y que quisiera recuperar todo lo que se la avía robado pero sin saber que ella al estar más cerca seria su primera víctima y después con los demás que habitaban este mundo, este era la Bestia de Diez Colas.

Los hijos de Kaguya pudieron pararlo, el joven seria conocido como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos que por vencerlo seria venerado y considerado un Dios y una leyenda y su hermana seria olvidada por la humanidad, pero por temor a más incidentes se decidió que la enorme masa continental seria separada con el poder de los hermanos creando así 2 continentes; los Zoanthropes dejaron las tierras humanas, siendo jalados por la corriente del mar, muy lejos del continente de los humanos.

La humanidad olvido a los Zoanthropes, pero mucho tiempo después, regresaron las guerras tanto como con los humanos y los Zoanthropes estos se separaron en 4 grupos dirigidos por los hijos de hikari hija de gado llevándolos casi a la extinción, los humanos conociendo el chakra crearon guerras igual de peligrosas que la de los Zoanthropes.

un siclo después los humanos Vivian en naciones y las 5 naciones más poderosas estaban en guerra constante, mientras del otro lado del mundo los Zoanthropes ya Vivian en unas paz eterna hasta que una terrible enfermedad ataco esta tenía varios efectos y uno de ellos era la locura y un deseo por el placer que los llevaba a la muerte o alteraba su trasformación convirtiéndolos en seres aberrantes con el único deseo de matar, sin más remedio escaparon de su hogar los sobrevivientes y se fueran al continente shinobi con esperanza de re-establecerse sin saber que sus sobrevivientes que costaban de la familia real de los Zoanthropes, estos eran la reina y su hermana e hijas de los últimos clanes que se pudieron salvar.

Sin saber que sus problemas solo habían comenzado.

=ACTUALIDAD/bosque en la frontera del país del fuego con zuna=

Era una fría y tormentosa noche, el cielo era iluminado con los relámpagos dándole un aspecto siniestro al bosque y sus alrededores, pero entre los truenos se podía oír el desgarra llanto de un infante

-wuaaaaah!...wuaaaaah!...due...duele... por... por favor... déjame... ir...wuaaaaah!...wuaaaaah!- era todo lo que se podía oír por la tormentosa noche

En una cueva se podía apreciar 2 siluetas que se refugiaban de la tormenta; una era la de una criatura alada y sensual figura femenina y la segunda era de un niño de no más de 6 años que se agarraba la mano izquierda

Con cada paso que daba la criatura intentando acercase al niño este solo retrocedía, intentado alejarse de ella adentrándose cada vez más a la cueva, hasta que este por ir en reversa se tropezó por un tronco y el niño calló de espalda, al levantar la mirada pudo apreciar la curveada silueta de la criatura que fue alumbrada por un relámpago permitiendo apreciar bien su cuerpo de la criatura era grande y robusta pero aun así era muy este lisada y femenina, tenía unas alas membranosas conformadas por los brazos, poseía unas bellas piernas que terminaban en unas filosas garras, su cuerpo tenia partes con mucho pelaje café cubriendo partes esenciales de la bestia, su cara tenía unos enormes ojos rojos, enormes orejas de cada lado de su rostro y en su boca tenía grandes colmillos.

hasta se agacho quedando a la altura del niño y estiro sus brazos asía el niño, su rostro de miedo camino a una de terror al pensar que sería devorado por la bestia, cero los ojos esperando su fin, por sus mejillas se podían ver escapar sus lágrimas de miedo y dolor, otro relámpago callo alumbrando la cueva y con este se pudo apreciar un rastro de sangre que venía desde la entrada de la cueva y iba a terminar hasta donde estaba el niño tirado con una tés pálida y sus rubios cabellos manchados de rojo mientras que en su playera se apreciaba una gran mancha de sangre y su brazo izquierdo carecía de la mano, en su lugar solo se veía ver la carne viva dejando escapar la sangre.

-tranquilo ya nada te pasara-dijo una gentil y dulce voz femenina, el niño solo abrió sus parpados dejando ver unos ojos azules y ver como los ojos de la bestia alada brillaban con un rojo semáforo espectral pero por alguna razón era muy cálida su mirada, el cuerpo de la criatura brillo y este parecía encogerse y estilizarse las alas membranosas de la beata se retraían tomando forma de unos delgados brazos, sus piernas que terminaba en unas filosas garras se trasformaban en unos lindos pies con apariencia muy frágiles, y en sus partes con mucho pelaje este se desvanecía, su cara, ojos, orejas y grandes colmillos se convertía en el rostro de una mujer y su melena rebelde se convertía en una lacia y rubia cabellera, el pequeño tenía una cara sonrojada al verse frente de una bella mujer rubia desnuda de bellas curvas y piel blanca.

El niño ante esto solo desvió la mirada de pena pero antes que sucediera otra cosa callo desmallado por falta de sangre no sin antes de oír unas palabras

-descuida a partir de ahora... mi pequeño sobrino yo... te protegeré, mi pequeño príncipe...naruto-dijo la mujer que en su mejillas escurrían lagrimas solo para tomarlo entre brazos y rápidamente se adentró más en la cueva, desapareciendo en la penumbra

Continuara…


	2. cap 2

Nota del autor; nada de esto me pertenece bla bla bla... pero lo que si me pertenece son mis historias...XD

-xXx-

Denix-shin; gracias espero no decepcionarte

Datariakioya; perdón por tardar

eudog3; bueno espero no decepcionarte, no pasa de esta semana espero

-xXx-

Capítulo 1; secretos

En una oscura y húmeda cueva se podía apreciar una puerta con un extraño gravado y el kanji de murciélago en ella, pasando esta un gran corredor oscuro que terminaba en un cuarto alumbrado por unas velas de flama verdosa que le daba un aspecto siniestro, en el fondo de la habitación, se veía un curioso altar con una estatua de un ser alado y forma humanoide (semejante a una arpía con alas de murciélago), y al frente de esta una mesa de piedra con un pequeño niño de no más de 6 años con sus ropas completamente desgarradas y en su antebrazo con una venda manchada de rojo

lentamente entro una silueta femenina a la habitación, esta vestía una túnica blanca con capucha puesta dejando ver únicamente un mechón rubio saliendo de esta, lentamente se acercó al pequeño durmiente niño rubio y acerco su mano a la cabeza de este empezando acariciarla con la delicada y femenina mano que salía de los pliegues de la túnica, una gota callo en la marcada mejilla del niño y este solo ladeo la cara y susurro entre sueños 'kaa_san' haciendo que se oyera unos sollozos en la habitación prominentes de la joven mujer

-perdóname naru_kun, pero te prometo que encontrare a tu kaa_san, si a ti te encontré en konoha es más fácil investigar desde esa región, al menos te cuidaban mi pequeño sobrino, pero porque estas tan desnutrido, no importa, ya que a partir de ahora yo y las demás te cuidaremos-decía la joven hasta que vio como el niño se enrosco como un gatito-kiaaa... qué lindo te ves dormido pareces a un gatito esperando tu lechita de tu mami-decía la mujer removiendo su capucha, dejando ver unos lacios y cortos cabellos rubios, junto con una bella y blanquecina piel, rápidamente puso sus manos en sus mejillas tapando así el sonrojo de estos mientras con sus brazos apretaba sus pechos copa d que se remarcaban en la túnica.

En la mente del pequeño solo desfilaban caras borrosas de personas, estas lo veían con odio y miedo, hasta que sintió unas caricias y olvido los rostros, a la mañana siguiente el niño fue despertado por un delicioso arome de comida que le atraía, pero al abrir los ojos vio solo una amenazadora silueta alada estaba frente a él como si estuviera lista para aventársele para develarlo, mientras los recuerdo de ayer llegaban

=flash back=

Sentía que todo le daba vueltas y su cabeza muy caliente pero al momento de ver hacia arriba vio el cielo verdoso, verdoso... al reaccionar vio que era el suelo muy a lo lejos, al instante voltio a ver sus pies vio como era llevado agarrado de los pies por una silueta de alas membranosas y podía sentir un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo.

=fin flash back=

Al relacionar cayó al suelo de espaldas golpeando en donde alguna vez estuvo su mano izquierda y al instante se ocultó de tras de esa extraña cama de piedra con una sola idea en su mente 'seré devorado', esperando que el monstruosos ser se lanzara sobre él.

-por qué no ataca-susurro el pequeño rubio, al notar que no avía movimiento por parte del monstruo solo pudo pensar en una cosa-'así terminara mi vida, siendo devorado por partes por esta criatura'-eran los pensamientos que tenía mientras que se sujetaba las vendas manchadas de sangre de la herida del muñón y sin notar como alguien avía entrado a la habitación, llenándose de valor el niño asomo la cabeza por encima del altar viendo como la extraña criatura no se movía hasta que…

-hoye que ases-dijo una voz femenina y juvenil en susurro que provenía a su derecha

-no es obvio me escondo de ese monstruo que no me a visto… ha!-decía con miedo pero al reaccionar por esa voz volteo hacia donde provenía la voz

Solo pudo apreciar un bello rostro con unos cabellos rubios sobre su frente y unos bellos ojos azul verdoso con una linda mirada, demasiado cerca de su cara, ocasionando un solo comportamiento en el niño…-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-grito espantado mientras caía inconsciente al suelo, la joven chica que no llegava a los 15, rio por la reacción del niño y su cara roja mientras vapor salía de su cabeza

=mientras tanto en la oficina del hokage=

En la oficina del hokage de la aldea solo se oían gritos y reclamos de diferentes personas hacia una persona se encontraba sentado atrás de un escritorio

-por favor hokage hay que buscar a ese niño es obvio que ese Kekkei Genkai debe pertenecerle a konoha- decía una anciana en ropas blancas

-deberíamos de ocuparlo para experimentos- decía una mujer con un traje jounin, de largo cabello lacio y oscuro que remarcaba su piel pálida y con ojos ámbar pintados de purpura

-deberíamos matarlo, vio como casi mata a su hija-decía un jounin de pelo blanco y la cara cubierta solo mostrando su ojo derecho

-sería mejor volverlo un arma para konoha, y hacerlo fiel a la aldea-decía un hombre anciano con lentes

-deberíamos revisar los experimentos encontrados en la base de 'ne' y ver si se puede duplicar esa habilidad-decía un hombre de ojos blancos, una mirada de enojo y unas vendas en su frente, alado de una copia suya

-deberíamos de volverlo un inseminado para fortalecer las fuerzas shinobis- decía con un sonrojo y sonrisa pervertida una mujer de cabello castaño y abaratado con sus mejillas tatuadas con 2 colmillos rojos, ocasionando que todos los presentes se le quedaran viendo con una mirada desaprobatoria-que-fue su única respuesta, pero antes que cualquiera dijera algo más, la puerta fue abierta repentinamente por una niña de ojos azules y un largo cabellos rojizos amarados en 2 coletas de cada lado de su cabeza, que se le quedo viendo al hombre que se encontraba sentado atrás del escritorio

-chichi_san, que paso donde esta naru_chan, donde esta onii_chan- decía con temor en su voz y en su cara una expresión seria y lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos mientras que en su mano llevaba una pulsera manchada de sangre ya seca, pero al ver que no contestaba nadie-por favor dímelo otoo_san, por... por favor dímelo otoo_san...-gritaba la niña dejando escapar los sollozos

-lo siento hokage_sama-decia una joven de cabello ondulado mientras sacaba cargando a la niña que pataleaba y gritaba que la soltara-lo siento pero tu papi está ocupado resolviendo el ataque de ese monstruo-decía la joven-no era un monstruo era naruto_onii_chan estaba asustado por lo que le pasaba y alguien le... le... waaaaaaaaaaa! oni_chan está lastimado y a nadie le importa, porque nadie se preocupa por su estado y se ponen a buscarlo waaaaaaaaaaa!... waaaaaaaaaaa!-se podían oír su llanto alejándose por la joven kunohichi dejando en shock a todos los presentes en la oficina

-por favor minato_sama, ya vio cómo se puso naruko_san, por favor hágalo por su hija no ve que ella debe estar muy preocupada por su hermano, a ella no le importa nada ni siquiera que este sea una posible amenaza para ella o a el mismo, ni siquiera que no tengan relación sanguínea, y estoy de acuerdo con lo que ella decía su expresión antes de convertirse completamente en esa cosa era de pánico y desesperación por lo que pasaba-decía el otro hombre de ojos blancos-sabe mejor que nadie que ella solo se siente segura con el-pero fue callado por el otro hombre de ojos blancos

-por favor Hizashi no empieces con esos sentimentalismos que desprestigias al clan hyuga-decía con una expresión seria su copia

-no empiecen Hizashi y Hiashi no ven que ya es difícil pensar en una solución, para que empiecen a pelear por el liderazgo de su clan-decía la mujer de tés pálida y largo cabello

-ledy orochi por favor entiéndalos el hermano menor por su fuerza fue escogido por su consejo como sucesor mientras que el primero tiene todos los atributos a un gran líder hyuga, entienda-decía la anciana con un tono de superioridad

-entienda que es difícil "sumamente difícil separar las tareas de un solo líder en 2"-dijo la mujer peli castaña con sarcasmo haciendo que los 2 hyugas la vieran con ojos asesinos mientras ella reía

-por favor minato_sensei déjeme encabezar un grupo de asesinato y poder traer su cuerpo para futuras investigaciones-decía el jounin enmascarado con una expresión seria en su cubierto rostro

-tu padre estaría muy decepcionado si te oyera que quieres matar a un niño indefenso kakashi-decía una voz cansada pero con un tono de sabiduría detrás de él, todo el mundo volteo hacia donde provenía la voz solo para ver al anterior kage de la aldea con su inseparable pipa en la boca

-sarutobi a qué hora llegaste de zuna, se suponía que estarías fuera por un mes arreglando una alianza con ellos-pregunto el anciano con lentes un poco asombrado y fastidiado ya que para ellos era fácil manipular al actual kage excepto cuando él estaba cerca

-no tarde ya que ellos desean la alianza con konoha tanto como nosotros, pero necesitaremos al hijo de minato para hacer una boda con la hija del kazekage para formalizar la alianza, pero por lo que oigo necesitaremos otra idea, o simplemente encontrarlo ya que el compromiso será cuando cumplan 15 años-dijo el viejo ex-hokage con ironía

-bien esto será complicado ya que hay que encontrarlo primero y esa otra criatura se lo llevo, kakashi organiza un equipo de búsqueda y encuéntralo vivo y sin rasguños, cuando vuelvas hablaremos sobre haberle cortado la mano a mi hijo-dijo serio esto último aterrando al jounin- lady orochi usted revisara la información que tenemos sobre los experimentos confiscados de 'ne' Hizashi, Hiashi ayúdenla, y si no es mucho pedir déjenme seguir mi trabajo-con esto último se quedó solo en la oficina con el peor enemigo de todo kage... pero antes de empezar volteo a ver como su predecesor se había sentado en un sillón de su oficina y lo miraba mientras seguía fumando su pipa y tsume se recargaba en el escritorio mientras que a la mente de minato le llegaban recuerdos...

=flash back=

Ha pasado 2 semanas desde que el gran kyubi no youko ataco a konoha, y de su derrota a manos del yondaime hokage minato namikase, también significaba que había pasado 2 semanas del nacimiento de naruko su primera y única hija naruko namikaze-uzumaki y la muerte de su maestro jiraiya al sustituirse en el ritual de sellado, y peor aún de su esposa quien fallo todo tratamiento para sanarla tras la extracción del bijuu

Se podía ver en la oficina del hokage cientos de papeles, pergaminos y una que otra pila de libros regados por todas partes mientras detrás del escritorio se podia ver al actual yondaime hokage quien escribía en un pergamino, desde lo sucedido hace unas semanas este no había salido de su oficina y los rumores no habían esperado, unos decían que estaba encerado ahogado en sake lamentando la muerte de su esposa, otros que este realmente estaba en una habitación del hospital peleando por seguir vivo, uno en que en realidad era kushina quien estaba hai llorando por la muerte de minato, otros que en el mismo se había sellado al bijuu y no lograba contenerlo del todo...

pero en realidad las cosas estaban así, minato en ningún momento había llorado incluso parecía que estaba en un trance ya que incluso había re-escrito los pergaminos perdidos en el ataque, en su rostro se podía ver las ojeras remarcadas, mientras una pequeña barba se había formado, sus ojos parecían apagados, lentamente acerco su mano al porta kunais de su pierna sacando uno y lentamente lo acerco a su cuello listo para cortarlo pero un llanto llamo su atención, lo cual parecía que lo saco de su trance volteo la mirada hacia atrás, justo hacia el gran ventanal, para volverlo a oír, era un llanto, miro hacia abajo viendo como tsnade llegaba a la torre con un bulto en manos junto con su maestro y su aprendiz shizune

Pensando que el llanto provino del bulto el cual era nada más y nada menos que su hija naruko pero volvió a oír el llanto solo que este parecía más lejano pero parecía que nadie más lo oía, rápidamente atraído por la curiosidad este salió por la ventana y se dirigió hacia el origen del llanto

tsnade al ver como minato se aventó desde la ventana esta se alegró ya que se dirigía hacia ella

-'valla por fin salió de haberlo sabido la hubiera traído antes'-pensó alegre pero esta se quedó perpleja al ver como minato seguía derecho

-a donde se dirige minato_sama-pregunto la joven aprendiz de la Sanín

-no tengo idea-dijo el viejo mono solo para sacar un poco de humo de su pipa

=con minato=

Se podía ver como el yondaime saltaba de tejado en tejado, siendo observado por los aldeanos y uno que otro shinobi de la hoja, pero sin prestarle mucha atención pero desmintiendo todo rumor

Al llegar cerca de la salida de la hoja este se dirigió hacia un camino que se dirigía a donde fue el sellado del bijuu en su hija, pero al ver como esa área seguía igual, un nudo en el estómago se formó al ver como una mancha rojiza en forma de persona estaba hecha y rápidamente recordó como kushina se desangraba de las heridas echas, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino hasta unos arbustos alejados de la mancha

Detrás de este había una canasta con tapa despedazada con una cobija de bebe dentro de ella, la canasta tenía un extraño diseño y la tapa un símbolo que no conocía, este parecía ser una serpiente enroscada mordiendo su cola, pero tenía 2 alas de cada lado y en el espacio dentro una cabeza de león

Lentamente acerco su mano a la tapa notando lo dura que era al agacharse para tomar la cobija noto como unas huellas se alejaban de esta, estas parecían ser de manos muy pequeñas y de algo que se arrastró, lentamente siguió las huellas el cual entraban al bosque

Lentamente se notaban que estas lentamente iban cambiando a unas huellas de animal como las de un felino las marcas de arrastre también cambiaban a las de unas huellas felinas, las huellas parecían de algo más rápido que las anteriores como la de un pequeño animalito jugando, después de un rato perdió el rastro y tras un llamado apareció un anbu con mascara de kuma quien bestia una capa beis

-kuma llama a tsume inuzuka y solo a ella-tras la afirmación del anbu y desaparecer en un estallido de humo minato lanzo un kunai de 3 puntas hacia un árbol y tras un destello apareció en el árbol de alado justo detrás de un anbu con mascara con el kanji de "ne" el cual solo pudo sentir el frio metal enterarse en su cuello, tras un rato apareció la matriarca de los inuzuka junto al anbu el cual noto como minato revisaba un cadáver de un anbu con el símbolo de raíz

-kuma lleva este cadáver a la morgue y que me digan todo de el-dijo con tono serio y tras la partida de este tsume hablo

-valla y yo que pensaba que querías una cita conmigo pero al parecer quieres que rastree de donde salió ese sujeto-dijo con burla la inuzuka pero al no recibir respuesta se preocupó-tranquilo solo bromeaba, en realidad te golpearía si salieras con alguien y te olvidaras de kushina-decía intentando tranquilizar al rubio frente a el

-desde ese día me sentía extraño como si no fuera yo-dijo cortantemente-hace una media hora aproximadamente oí un llanto, el cual me izo reaccionar, sali de un genjutsu, y me encontré con un kunai en mi cuello sujeto por mi propia mano-dijo como si nada-también recordé un llanto cuando selle al kyubi en naruko-dijo mientras con la mirada buscaba algo

-pues imagino que era tu hija llorando-dijo viendo como minato parecía buscar algo

-si también lo creí pero recordé ver algo alejarse rápidamente al llegar a ese lugar con el bijuu-dijo como serio-después revise la sona y encontré una canasta con un extraño escudo familiar, como la del daimio, pero este era mucho más elaborada-dijo mientras de entre su gabardina saco algo-y encontré esto-mostrando una cobija amarilla con el mismo símbolo en una orilla solo que con la palabra naruto en kanji

-y que quieres que haga-pregunto la canina mujer

-que lo busques-dijo mientras le entregaba la cobija

-no ha llovido en más de un mes y esta zona está cerca del bosque de la muerte, nadie se acerca, y la temporada de exámenes chunin no a empezado así que no debería de ser problema pero si esto es de un bebe él ya está muerto-dijo desanimada tsume

-lo sé pero encontré unas extrañas huellas en donde la palma de un infante parecía a la de un animal-dijo confundido, viendo como la inuzuka olfateaba la cobija y parecía muy alegre-ocurre algo-pregunto preocupado viendo como tenía el rostro rojo

-nada, solo...-dijo tímidamente lo cual asusto al rubio-'que demonios, esto vuele a alfa pero a la vez a un bebe, un bebe alfa, pero es tan violento el aroma como si fuera la de un depredador'-pensó asombrada mente-ya lo encontré-dijo rápidamente mientras empezaba a correr-hubiera traído a Kuromaru-dijo entre dientes mientras etnia cierta humedad

-dijiste algo-pregunto el hokage

-nada-grito frustrada

=una hora después, cerca del área 44=

en el cercado del área 44 se podía ver al hokage y a la Tokubetsu Jōnin frente a un hueco en la rejilla del área pero lo que le llamaba la atención a los shinobis era como había cientos de animales pequeños,(ratones, conejos, ardillas pájaros) o más bien restos de estos, como si alguien se los hubiera comido

Lentamente se acercaron a la malla metálica pero rápidamente un enorme león de montaña se abalanzó sobre la reja asustándolos

-pero que mierda-dijo la matriarca inuzuka

-que extraño-dijo minato atrayendo la atención de tsume quien no se había recuperado del susto-ese es un león de montaña, pero estos se encuentran en el centro del bosque-dijo con duda en su voz

-pero eso no es todo mira al fondo-dijo la castaña con terror sella landó atrás del león quien no se había movido de su lugar

minato al ver hacia donde señalaba su vieja amiga, vino con terror como 4 leonas estaban echadas rodeando a un bebe de no más de 4 meses de vida, mientras estas le lamian o frotaban sus cabezas como gatos buscando alguna caricia por parte de su dueño

-...-minato quien no salía del shock veía la aterradora escena mientras una leona sacaba una ardilla muerta de entre sus fauces y el infante la agarraba y se lo llevaba a su boca-eso es un bebe-dijo con asco el hokage viendo como el niño se comía lo que podía del muerto animal

-pero mira a las leonas, lo están..., cuidando-dijo con asombro viendo como alimentaban al bebe-eso es imposible, los leones del área 44 son seres despiadados ni siquiera cuidan a sus crías-dijo aumentando el asombro del hokage-'eso se deberá a lo que percibí será un jutsu especial, lo que explicaría porque esas leonas se sienten atraídas por él, como un medio de defensa para el infante, espantando a los depredadores y atrayendo a algún animal para que lo defienda y lo cuide o acaso ese mocoso tiene ese instinto naturalmente, pero eso no explica nada ni siquiera mi clan puede hacer algo hace'-pensaba mientras a sus fosas nasales le llegaba ese aroma pero...

-Narikawari no jutsu-grito minato sustituyendo al bebe con un tronco ocasionando que las leonas lo buscaran pero un llanto llamo su atención ya que minato tenía al bebe en sus brazos y con una tsume que respiraba fuertemente, rápidamente las leonas se lanzaron sobre la cerca mientras el otro león huía del lugar

Pero antes que las filosas garras de los bestias destruyeran la cerca minato junto con la inuzuka y él bebe desaparecieron en un flash amarillo lo cual había segado a las felinas bestias las cuales empezaron correr hacia dentro del bosque

=fin flash back=

tsume al ver como minato había dejado de escribir decidió hablar

-crees que esa criatura sea la kaa_san de naruto-pregunto la castaña llamando la atención de los barones en la habitación

-naruto es mi hijo-dijo cortante minato para tomar otro pergamino y firmarlo

-sabes a lo que se refiere esa cosa alada era un ser hibrido, y busco rápidamente protegerlo de kakashi-hablo el hiruzen mientras veía como minato se había tensado

-posiblemente, o que ese animal lo quiere para reproducirse-dijo tsume recibiendo miradas desaprobatorias

-tienes un serio problema tsume, si quieres cómprate unos juguetes y anótalos en la cuenta de la aldea-dijo minato buscando cambiar el tema de conversación a los problemas de "temperatura" le la matriarca inuzuka

-eso ofende pero acepto, y me refería por esa esencia que despide naruto, después de todo se a fortalecido y adaptado-dijo divertida pero sería en lo ultimo

=en la cueva=

Se podía ver a nuestro rubio protagonista detrás del altar y frente a esta se encontraba la joven rubia quien intentaba hacer que el rubio saliera de su escondite

-no es cierto, hokage_sama es mi otto_sama-grito desesperado el pequeño niño

-entiende de una vez él, te robo de nuestro lado, junto con mi hermana, tu okaa_san-grito enfurecida la chica de piel blanca mientras intentaba acercársete

-no es cierto mi madre murió en la invasión, junto kushina_sama, la madre de naruko, mi media hermana-dijo enojado

-que...-dijo confusa la joven

-tú lo que quieres es venderme como esclavo a alguna aldea enemiga por ser medio hijo del yondaime-volvio a gritar el pequeño sacándole una gota en la nuca de la joven

-'naru_que te han hecho creer'-pensó triste la joven pero sabía que tenía hacer entrar en razón al niño-segun tu si son medios hermanos porque, la cuidan más a ella-pregunto venenosamente esperando hacer dudar al niño

-porque hokage_sama, se enamoró de mi madre ya estando casado y si se entera el consejo cosas malas pueden pasar-dijo asustado el pequeño, mientras empezaba a temblar por el miedo

-y dime porque tú te estabas trasformando-volvía a preguntar esperando que el niño viera una incoherencia en su "historia"

-por qué el kyubi estaba logrando escapar-volvió a decir el pequeño rubio cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza

-que eres un jinchuriki-dijo sorprendida al oír tal cosa, pero curiosa ya que ella no había sentido nada

-sí y nadie debe enterarse o sino naruko_sama, será lastimada como me lastiman a mí-dijo aterrado asomándose por sobre el altar

-'ya veo lo han hecho creer que él es medio jinchuriki y que es su deber cuidar a su pequeña hermana, espera que'-pensó hasta que reacciono-como que te lastimaban que no eres el "hijo del hokage", porque la lastimarían y como que te lastimaban-dijo confundida pero enojada en lo ultimo

-porque él no lo sabe y porque yo tengo el yang y ella el yig del bijuu-dijo más calmado viendo que la joven no parecía quererlo lastimar

-y si te digiera que te estabas trasformando, porque no eres un humano sino un zoanthrope un hombre bestia igual que yo, y no cualquiera sino el príncipe de nuestra especie-dijo esperanzada que el niño le creyera

-mentirosa eso no es cierto solo existen los humanos y los animales no hay nada en medio-dijo enojado al pensar que la joven solo se burlaba de él cómo los aldeanos de konoha

-entonces porque los pequeños animales escapan de tu presencia y los más grandes tiemblan o porque extrañamente eres protegido por hembras-dijo intentando convencer al rubio quien vio la duda en su rostro

-ahhh... por el kyubi-dijo confundido intentando creérselo el mismo

-error, eso es por tu instinto alfa, un don que solo los de la familia real tienen, fue creado para evitar más guerras entre nuestra gente, y las hembras por tus feromonas de cría, que se usan cuando una cría de nuestra especie es alejado de su madre-dijo más animada viendo como el niño parecía empezar a creerle- y tú lo sabes, te sientes extraño, como si estuvieras solo a pesar de estar rodeada de tu supuesta familia-dijo más decidida viendo como el niño lo analizaba

-...-naruto iba a hablar pero no encontraba errores en el argumento de la joven, es más tenia rozón

-por eso te trasformaste porque tu bestia por fin se liberó en un estado consiente-dijo la joven llamando la atención de naruto

-...-naruto al momento de intentar hablar la joven se acercó a él y lo ciento en sus piernas, podía ver en su rostro como el niño empezaba a creerle

-al momento de querer salvar a esas niñas se liberó tu verdadero ser-dijo nuevamente viendo como el niño se agarraba el muñón, y ella le dio un abraso reconfortándolo, algo que no había sentido con ninguna persona floreció en su corazón, como si fuera la primera vez que sintiera el amor de una familia

-empecemos de nuevo, yo me llamo jenny Burtory-dijo tiernamente mientras apretaba su abraso sobre el niño-y yo soy tu tía-dijo dándole un beso en la frente al niño quien solo sonrió

-y como se llama mi okaa_san y otoo_san, donde está, y cuál es mi nombre-pregunto el niño esperanzado ya que por primera vez se sentía realmente querido

-pues-dijo triste la auto nombrada Jenny-veras en orden...-dijo entre triste y pensativa de un lado parecía que su pequeño sobrino por fin le creía lo cual era bueno pero por otro no podía decirle que su padre murió logrando salvar a su familia así como así ni mucho menos que su okaa_san estaba desaparecida, pero tenía-tu madre se llama Keiko Burtory y está desaparecida-dijo triste viendo como la expresión alegre del niño desaparecía-tu otoo_san, murió salvando a mucha gente entre ellos tu okaa_san, yo nuestra obaa_san y muchos aldeanos su nombre era Alan D Gado también conocido como El Rey Gado el León-dijo entre triste viendo como los ojos del rubio eran cubiertos por un mecho de cabello-tienes una hermana mayor llamada Jane Gado (Shina) y tú eres Naruto D Gado-dijo jenny mientras veía caer lagrimas por la mejillas del niño-y juro que encontrare a tu okaa_san, mi anee_san-dijo mientras ella dejaba escapar sus lágrimas mientras abrazaba al pequeño infante

Continuara…

-xXx-

Bueno aquieta el primer cap se aceptan sugerencias y propuestas para la futura prometida de rubio y también habrá, piezas de ONE PIECE y CAMBRIAN.

Bueno como siempre gracias por leer y no se olviden de…

…

Bueno hasta la próxima…

Siguiente cap

-; rugido salvaje/entrenamiento/8 años despues


	3. Cap 3

Nota del autor; nada de esto me pertenece bla bla bla... pero lo que si me pertenece son mis historias...XD

Disculpen la tardanza pero e estado ocupado y aparte de no tener ideas para muchos de mis fics, pero espero poder terminarlos

* * *

PairrenStar; gracias por leer y algo me dice que te va a gustar este cap… o tal vez no, no lo se? XD

Zafir9; disculpa la tardanza, sobre lo de minato es cierto y…CENSURADO POR SPOILER

Datariakioya; perdón por confundirte si tienes dudas pregúntame con un MP

diego uzumaki uchiha; Perdón por la tardanza

eudog3; bueno me alegra que fuera de tu agrado

* * *

Capítulo 2; mi familia 8 años después parte 1

* * *

En un espeso bosque el cual era cubierto por una espesa neblina se podía ver una silueta moverse rápidamente entre las ramas de los árboles, y no muy atrás de él se podía ver otras 2 figuras darle caza al primero

Este llevaba una capa con capucha la cual le cubría el rostro, frente a él se habría un pequeño prado y de la rama de un árbol lanzo un salto abriéndose paso hacia su libertad, este corrió intentando huir de sus perseguidores, pero una poderosa ráfaga de aire abrió una fisura frente a el deteniendo su paso

Este giro hacia atrás viendo como uno de sus perseguidores tenía la mano extendida mientras seguía avanzando, una extraña energía verdosa le rodeaba dando a entender que él era el causante de dicha grieta

Rápidamente busco al otro con la mirada pero como un auto reflejo este salto hacia adelante evadiendo una poderosa patada que se incrustaba en el suelo haciendo un pequeño cráter (de 2 metros y muchas grietas), el cual había sido causado por el otro perseguidor y sin esperar lanzo un golpe sobre este pero fácilmente lo evadió, desesperado lanzo varios golpes pero todos eran evadidos, su atacante regresaba cada golpe que le era lanzado y con un rápido giro lanzo una patada la cual acertó en el estómago del encapuchado haciéndolo retroceder

Enojado se lanzó sobre este pero tuvo que evadir otra de las corrientes de aire lanzada por el otro sujeto, estando sitiado, este lanzo su capa por los aires mostrando así su identidad…

Su cabellera dorada ondeaba en el aire, su piel bronceada dejaba ver una que otra herida cicatrizada, el desafiante brillo en sus azulinos ojos, unas marcas de las mejillas enegrenesidas, sus ropa consistía en un pantalón anbu negro, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas mostrando lo ejercitado de sus músculos, en la cintura se podía ver envainada una espada gruesa con el mago semejante a un kunai, en su brazo izquierdo se podía ver un extraño guantelete dorado que llegaba hasta el codo

-pequeño príncipe no puedes escapar de tu destino-dijo serio su agresor quien vestía una capa como la que traía, y en un movimiento lanzo su capa al suelo-maldita sea, deja de actuar como un niño malcriado-dijo este, el cual tenía el cabello gris, sus ojos verdes los cuales sobresalían en su piel morena, vestía un chaleco amarillo con negro, unos pantalones negros y unas botas de combate blancas en las cuales se podía ver una daga en cada una

-no lo are yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-dijo serio el rubio quien, de repente se agacho evadiendo un puñetazo del segundo sujeto

-basta de charla si no te llevamos, obaa_sama, nos colgara de una parte extremadamente sensible-dijo serio el otro mientras removía la capucha de su capa, mostrando a un joven castaño el cual tenía una cicatriz en cruz en la cara el cual pasaba por la ceja, vestía una playera blanca con manga larga de color negro en la cual tenía como adorno unas flamas rojas, unos chor gris y una botas de combate negro, así como unos guante sin dedos con unas placas de metal en el dorso

-obaa_san o Jenny y Shina, por haber destruido sus cuartos-dijo acusador el rubio, haciéndose tensar a los otros dos-tengo mejores cosas que hacer que morir en manos de mi tía y mi hermana por sus estúpidas peleas-dijo este para irse pero un fuerte instinto asesino hizo que los tres jóvenes se tensaran bruscamente

Lentamente los tres se giraron lentamente hacia el punto de origen del instinto asesino, solo para ver a 2 siluetas femeninas de buenas curvas

La primera de cabello rubio y corto vestía una chaqueta de cuero rojo con un escote que dejaba ver la pulcra piel de su busto copa C, sus largas y torneadas piernas salían de la larga chaqueta impidiendo que se viera más de lo necesario, unas botas de tacón alto envolvían las piernas asta abajo de la rodilla con una fina capa de cuero negro

La otra mujer bestia un pantalón combate de color azul que delineaba sus piernas, una chamara a juego ligeramente más pequeña la cual le servía de ombliguera semi abierta que dejaba ver una playera roja la cual parecía que iba a reventar, la corta y alborota cabellera rubia de la joven dejaba ver su bello rostro que eran adornados con unos brillantes ojos azules los cuales desprendían un brillo que solo prometía dolor

-YUGO...,-dijo la primera con enojo haciendo que el castaño soltara un "HAI JENNY_SAMA" mientras hacia un saludo militar en posición de firmes

Mientras el peli gris tenía una sonrisa burlona la cual desapareció al oír la voz de la segunda-Y TU DE QUE TE RÍES CRONOS_KUN- haciendo que este perdiera su color-Y BIEN QUE TIENEN QUE DECIR EN SU DEFENSA-

Los dos jóvenes cada vez se iban haciendo más y más pequeños ante la presencia de aquellas mujeres sabiendo de ante mano que estaban frente a sus verdugos

Estos se voltearon a verse mutuamente y con un asentimiento de cabeza ambos con paso hacia atrás mientras dejan al descubierto a cierto rubio el cual se estaba escabullendo

Pero al sentir las miradas sobre el esto volteo lentamente mostrando una cara de pánico, ya que frente a él se encontraban las dos mujeres

-hola, onee_san, hola Jenny_nee_san-dijo fingiendo demencia-bonito día no-dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza y soltaba una sonrisa marca Kawai, haciendo sonrojar a la mayor de las dos, mientras la otra tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca

-sabes que eso te funcionaba de pequeño, pero ahora es un poco perturbador-dijo mientras veía al rubio abrir más sus ojos-O no es así Jenny_san-dijo seria pero al voltear a ver a la mencionada esta solo se encontró con la silueta de la mencionada remarcada con puntitos

Rápidamente volteo hacia ver al rubio solo para ver como este era acariciado y mimado por la rubia mayor

-quien es mi gatito, quien-decía mimosa mientras frotaba su mejilla con la del joven

-Tía, deje de consentir a naruto de esa forma-dijo seria solo para ver como este tenía los ojos exageradamente abiertos mientras hacia un gesto de querer llorar lo cual hizo que esta se lanzara sobre este mientras le empezaba a abrasar-no, hagas ese gesto no me gusta verte llorar-dijo al borde de llanto-aquí está tu onne_chan-

-'bueno se preguntaran que está pasando y quienes son estas personas y sobre todo como termine en este lugar'-se ello en el viento la voz de naruto-'bueno para eso hay que retroceder 8 años en el tiempo...'-

* * *

En la entrada de una cueva se podía ver como un curioso perro con chaleco azul veía un pequeño charco de sangre, este era pakkun el perro ninken del ninja que copia kakashi, pero en el rostro del pequeño ser invocado solo podía mostrar miedo

-'que demonios esto...'-pensó asustado-'este aroma es de un monstruoso ser, como la de manda, pero... pero esto es imposible, se supone que es de un niño, no un jefe de un clan de invocación'-pensaba analíticamente mientras temblaba

Sin darse cuenta atrás del pequeño can aparecieron 3 siluetas oscuras

-pakkun, encontraste algo-pregunto el primero el cual tenía el rostro cubierto mostrando solo su ojo derecho y un cabello plateado que desafiaba la gravedad

Los otros de eran unos anbus con la máscara de Karasu (cuervo) y Osuushi (toro) con la típica armadura anbu

-kakashi me dijiste que buscábamos a naruto, el hijo adoptivo del hokage-pregunto ocultando su miedo en su voz-el niño que siempre vuele a gato-dijo el ninken mientras vea asentir a su invocador-está dentro-

-bien, ahora...-

-pero ten cuidado hay algo que no me agrada de esta esencia, es como si fuera la de un león lastimado-dijo seriamente confundiendo a los anbus

-a que te refieres pakkun-dijo osuushi sin entender la comparación

-los tigres y los leones cuando están lastimados y presienten su muerte se vuelven más despiadados y violentos-karasu hablo sin emoción en su voz

-pues espero que ese león se coma al mocoso-dijo serio kakashi enojando a karasu pero esto no era notado por su mascara

-'así que realmente fuel el quien lastimo a naruto_san'-pensó serio mientras dentro de la mascar se podía ver como un sharingan de tres tomoe se activaba y empezaban a girar

Rápidamente karasu entro en la cueva siendo seguido por kakashi y osuushi, dejando en la entrada al pequeño perro

-ni loco entrare hai, no quiero ver el dueño de esta esencia-dijo para sí mismo solo para desaparecer en una pequeña de humo

* * *

=mientras tanto con naruto=

Se podía ver a nuestro rubio protagonista durmiendo tranquilamente en el regazo de la joven chica rubia quien vestía solamente una blusa blanca que llegaba hasta medio muslo mientras acariciaba con una mano su cabello cariñosamente esta era Jenny burtory

Alumbrados por una tenue luz que entraba por una ventana, lentamente la luz toco el rostro del dormido niño quien estaba cubierto por una frazada

La luz al tocar el rostro de naruto este lentamente empezó a despertar y lentamente empezó a enderezarse solo para ver una habitación echa de madera con pocos muebles, al girarse vio como la rubia chica lo miraba con cariño...

-hola naru_chan-dijo jenny llamando la atención del rubio menor

-hola-bostezo la respuesta el pequeño niño

-tengo hambre-dijo el pequeño mientras se tallaba un ojo

-descuida ahora te sirvo-dijo la chica quien bajo los pies al suelo pero de repente un brazo se aferró a su cintura y al girar su vista vio cómo su pequeño sobrino estaba aferrado a ella

-suéltame-dijo divertida al ver como naruto no se quería separar de ella

-quiero dormir más-dijo nuevamente como un susurro naruto

-no que tienes hambre-pregunto confundida Jenny

-si pero también sueño-volvió a decir entre sueños sacándole una gota en la nuca a la burtory y a la vez una sonrisa

* * *

=con el grupo de exploración de konoha=

Se podía ver a estos recorrer el largo pasillo de roca dirigiéndose hacia una puerta de roca tallada

Rápidamente Karasu lanzo un kunai y este exploto recudiendo la puerta a meros escombros solo para seguir su rombo y encontrar otro pasillo solo que esto tenía una hilera de ventanas los cuales dejaba entrar la luz del día rápidamente kakashi se acercó a una ventana solo para ver un precipicio ya que la ventana salía de una pared de un barranco

-un barranco pero si el único barranco cerca está a más de 60 kilómetros-exclamó Osuushi quien también asomo la cabeza

-entonces realmente corrimos mucho-remarco kakashi quien veía como Osuushi se repagaba a un muro por cansancio

-y este pasillo parece que no tiene fin-volvió a hablar Osuushi solo tomo una píldora de soldado de un sello que tenía el protector de su brazo

-es mejor correr-dijo kakashi viendo como Osuushi tanto karusu lo miraban

-hai-dijeron al mismo tiempo solo para continuar su camino

Tras otro rato corriendo en el extenso túnel el grupo anbu vio con alivio el final…

-veo una puerta allá-dijo emocionado Osuushi quien solo amento su paso llegando a unos metros de ella-siento que corrí de la torre del hokage hasta la del kazekage-dijo dramáticamente mientras les sacaba una gota en las nucas a sus compañeros

-es cierto pero sigue siendo de día eso no tiene sentido-dijo kakashi confundido a Osuushi

-a que te refiere-pregunto confundido

-a que sí, hubiéramos corrido lo que corrimos ya seria de noche pero mira todavía entra luz por la ventana-dijo karasu esto último señalando como por las ventanas todavía entraba la luz solar

-kai-grito kakashi solo para ver como la puerta desaparecía y en su lugar había una estatuilla en forma de un ser femenino con partes de murciélago en una posición amenazadora y frente a eso un altar de piedra-estuvimos atrapados en un Genjutsu-dijo asombrado el peli gris

-Miren en el altar-señalo Osuushi quien al acercarse encontró ropas rasgadas y manchadas de sangre, pero rápidamente karasu las reconoció

-son de naruto-dijo el anbu solo para empezar a inspeccionar el lugar solo para encontrar una puerta de madera la cual estaba entre abierta

Al pasarla encontró una cocina muy antigua con los muebles hechos de piedra lentamente se acercó a uno el cual parecía servir de estufa, solo para ver unos leños quemados los cuales no tenían más de unas 9 o 10 horas de haber sido utilizados

-parece que estuvo aquí pero como imaginaba ya se han ido, si llevaban al hijo del hokage sin duda tenían prisa-dijo karasu quien vio como kakashi se enojó por lo mencionado-hay que inspeccionar el lugar Osuushi-dijo para oír un hai como respuesta y este empezó al revisar todo, mientras kakashi salía del lugar-'naruto encontré tu mensaje'-dijo mientras entre su mano sostenía un trozo de tela quemado que apretó

* * *

=con naruto=

Se podía ver a Jenny fuera de la cama mientras esta le daba la espalda al niño, y empezó a cambiarse el bikini de color rojo (N/A; imagínense el bikini azul que se prueba himari (himari noihara para aquellos que no la conozcan… aja) solo que en color rojo y el encaje blanco) sin fijarse como naruto la veía con un sonrojo en el rostro sin poder desviar la mirada, lentamente la joven rubia se deshizo de su última prenda mientras de una maleta que estaba en una silla sacaba una blusa azul y un chaleco jounin de kiri, la larga blusa le servía de falda, de bajo de esta una licra que cubría sobre sus firmes muslos, y para terminar el juego las clásicas sandalias, tipo bota shinobi de color azul, pero al ver como esta se daba la vuelta por instinto se volteó con el rostro destilando vapor

-'valla parece que mi sobrino es todo un caballero'-pensó alegre la rubia-no piensas cambiarte para ir afuera-pregunto confundida viendo como el pequeño naruto seguía con su ropa de dormir que consistía en una playera de tirantes blanca unas vendas de su brazo izquierdo y un short también blanco quien veía con un sonrojo a la rubia mayor

Naruto alzo el su media extremidad ocasionando que en la mente de Jenny se ollera un clic-disculpa ahorita te ayudo-dijo mientras le quitaba su playera y su short, lo cual puso rojo al niño, para después le puso un short deportivo azul junto con una sudadera delgada abierta al modo que no se notara su brazo amputado-ya estás listo, hay que apurarnos después de todo hay unas personas que te quieren conocer-dijo alegre confundiendo al rubio

-pero dijiste que todos estaban en kiri o no-pregunto confundido

-así es pero hay algunas personas que desean conocerte-dijo animada mientras empezaba a jalarlo

-'si dijo que todo nuestra familia está refugiada en kiri ya que según ella, el yondaime mizukage yagura es mitad zoanthrope, entonces a quien quiere que conozca'-pensó confundido el rubio

Jenny al abrir la puerta la segadora luz del sol dejo siego temporalmente a naruto, pero tras recuperar la vista vio frente a él, un hermoso mar azul y como varias personas pasaban frente a él, solo para reaccionar…

-AAAHH…!, ESTAMOS EN UN BARCO…-grito naruto llamando la atención de las personas cercanas, y tras esto recibir un coscorrón por parte de la rubia mayor

-que escandaloso eres y sip te traje anoche cuando dormías, sabes tienes el sueño pesado, en eso te pareces a mi hermana, a ella no le gustaba madrugar-dijo burlonamente para empezar a caminar y dejar al rubio en cuclillas mientras agarraba su cabeza en donde había un enorme chichón pulsando mientras sacaba vapor-apúrate que vamos tarde-dijo a lo lejos la rubia

-vamos tarde…, a donde iremos si estamos en un barco-dijo confundido solo para después sentir un escalofrió, lenta mente miro hacia la rubia quien lo veía enojada-y..a..ya vo..voy-dijo con miedo por la reacción de la rubia y sin más la empezó a seguir

Al acercarse al barandal logro apreciar el como una espesa neblina empezaba aparecer, y tras un rato de neblina esta se despejaba mostrando así unas hermosas costas y uno muelles a los cuales se acercaban

En el puerto de kiri se podía ver como los pasajeros de aquel vote bajar, entre ellos se podía ver a cierta chica rubia junto a lado del pequeño naruto quien veía ligeramente nervioso a todos lados al ver a los shinobis de kiri, los cuales revisaban a los que entran a sus fronteras.

Cuando llego el turno del duo rubio…

Jenny se acercó a los 2 chunins que eran encargados de las revisiones y de una bolsa saco una pequeña tarjeta blanca que al inyectarle su chakra mostraba su identificación como shinobi de kiri, mientras uno revisaba el otro se le acercó al pequeño rubio el cual temeroso se ocultó detrás de la voluptuosa rubia

El chunin se arrodillo a la altura de naruto y con amigable sonrisa hablo

-es un honor conocerlo joven príncipe-dijo este mientras sus dedos de la mano derecha cambiaban de forma a mas semejantes a una garra de oso así como sus ojos se oscurecían mostrando así que era un zoanthrope, naruto extrañamente se sentía aliviado

* * *

Mientras en la residencia del hokage se podía ver a este en su despacho mientras recibía el informe de su escuadrón

-así que la única pista los llevo a un callejón sin salida-pregunto minato quien veía el asentimiento de su alumno-bueno kakashi nos vemos mañana para hablar de tu reprimenda-dijo serio extrañando a los presentes

-porque minato_sensei, acaso por la falla de la misión-pregunto exaltado el peli gris confuso

-no…, por herir seriamente a mi hijo-dicho esto el hakate solo frunció el ceño y se retiró sin hablar

Minato con un movimiento de cabeza les dijo a sus anbu que se retiraran a excepción de uno

-hokage_sama si me permite un momento-pidió el uchiha mientras minato hacia un edema para que prosiguiera-yo tengo una pista de naruto- dijo mostrando un trozo de tela quemado con un kanji de cuervo

* * *

Naruto caminaba muy pegado a jenny a la cual no le extrañaba debido a que el había crecido en una aldea shinobi y de repente ser llevado a otra, lo aria creer que lo van a atacar

-dime que quieres hacer primero ir a descansar o ir a presentarte ante el consejo de la aldea-pregunto animada para relajar a su sobrino

-e.. el..co.. consejo-pregunto asustado lo último al pensar en el viejo consejo de su aldea...

* * *

Regresando a la casa del Hokage se podía ver a una pequeña pelirroja la cual tenía su cabello suelto, esta se encontraba en una cama mientras abrazaba una almohada mientras sollozaba

En eso la puerta fue abierta dej ando ver al honorable hokage y padre de la pequeña, este al entrar al cuarto vio cómo su hija abrasaba posesivamente esa almohada

-naruko...-hablo minato pero al no ver reacción este se acercó y se sentó en la cama-princesa...-volvía a hablarle a la pequeña pelirroja la cual no respondía-sé que estas preocupada por naruto, yo también lo estoy-dijo triste mientras veía todo el cuarto el cual era el de su hijo, el cual a pesar de tener menos cosas que en el de su hija, podía decir que era de un niño querido y muy bien ordenado

-entonces porque no lo buscas-dijo triste y seria la pequeña sin moverse

-sabes que no puedo salir de la aldea así como así, por mi trabajo pero, tengo algo que decirte-dijo esto último más animado pero al ver como la niña seguía sin enderezarse prosiguió

-parece que él está a salvo y alguien lo está cuidando-dijo intentando creérselo el mismo

-quien-dijo interesada la niña-lo van a traer de vuelta-pregunto esperanzada

-no lo sé-dijo serio mientras recordaba todo momento que había pasado con sus hijos y la mentira que le dijo al desaparecido niño, el cómo le mintió de sus orígenes y el cómo aprovechándose de su inocencia lo había vuelto el guarda espaldas personal de su pequeña, lo cual le estrujaba el corazón-naruko, tengo algo que decirte-dijo decidido a no mentirle más a lo que le quedaba de su familia...

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno aquí está el nuevo cap se aceptan sugerencias y propuestas para la futura prometida de rubio y también habrá, piezas de ONE PIECE y CAMBRIAN.

Bueno como siempre gracias por leer y no se olviden de…

…

Bueno hasta la próxima…

Siguiente cap…

-; mi familia 8 años después parte 2


End file.
